Witches
they are Witches are the most powerful type of creature that is dedicated to the dark. There are many clasifications for witches: The benign, the malevolent, the unawares, and the Falsely accused. Benign Witches- Benign Witches are not at all dangerous and cannot kill you very quickly ! Benign witches do not use blood or bone magic like malevolent witches are known to do. Some do not even know that they are witches while they are living. Malevolent Witches- Malevolent witches use their powers for evil. The magic used by this type of witch can be classified under one of these three different categories: Blood, bone, or familiar magic. If a witch practices any of these types of magic then they will most certainly be classified under malevolent! Unaware Witches- The unaware are witches whom don't know what they are. An unaware may go all her life without knowing that she is a witch. Other people may also be ignorant of her being what she is. Falsely Accused Witches- These are women who have been falsely accused of practicing witchcraft. They may have been accused for many different reasons and by different people. One of the reasons may have been that she was too pretty and was attracting the attention of the village men whose wives got too jealous, suddenly deciding to accuse her of using glamour, a witch power, as to attract their men. Another reason may include money. If this woman had a little too much money then men like the quisitor accused her of witchcraft to keep her money after they burned or drowned her. As for the types of witches, there are many types throughout the county and maybe the world. Some of these types include: Ordinary witches, Lamias, and Water witches. Ordinary Witches- This type of witch includes witches who walk on land and roam the county. Ordinary witches are incapable of crossing running water, can't stand the touch of silver, and detest rowan wood. Their powers include casting spells, the concoction of potions, superhuman speed, and finally great strength that rivals and exceeds that of a full grown man. Lamias- Lamias are virtually the same as ordinary witches. The only difference is their appearance and maybe their strength. There are two categories of lamia witches: The domestic and the feral. Lamia witches shun sunlight and at night, they drink the blood of men Domestic Lamias are lamia witches who have spent some time with humans, thus taking the appearance of a normal if not beautiful woman. Feral Lamias are lamia witches who are savage and don't have the appearance of a woman. Lamias can also be classified under two different types: The ground and sky lamias. Ground Lamias are lamias who scuttle about the ground on her four legs. Flying ''Lamias'' are lamias who have wings and can fly short distances with these.They are also known as vaengir One way to separate them from other women when they are in their domestic state is to watch out for a line of green scales that runs down their spine. Water Witches- Water witches also have many of the powers that ordinary witches have. There are only two differences: Their appearance and their ability to cross runing water and even swim in it. Their appearence is similar to that of a dead thing with webbed feet, claws on all extremities, and skin like that of a frog. 'Bird Witches(?)-' It is mentioned in the Spook's Nightmare, a girl named Adriana have the power to control and manipulate birds to her will. She commanded the birds to kill Bony Lizzie and can communicate with birds. Category:Witches Category:Creatures